Ask Honeychan
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: When Tenten and Sasuke become 'email penpals' under the names Honey-chan and Raven, their lives begin to intertwine in more ways than they think. Now both are on a quest to find out the identity of the other. NejiTen at first, then SasuTen
1. Honeychan

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**Well, i don't really have much to say except enjoy! And don't forget to review, advice/ constructive critisicm always welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Dear Crushed,_

_Move on with your damn life! That stupid boy was just moron taking up air in this world. He was the FOOL for leaving you! Move on! Hang out with new people if your old friends remind you of him! Don't let this stupid break up ruin your whole teenage life!_

_Your Friend, Honey-chan._

Sasuke's lips curled into a small smirk as he read the newspaper column entitled 'Ask Honey-chan'. He could care less about the questions and problems other people had but the way that 'Honey-chan' responded to said problems caught his attention. Perhaps that was the sole reason that he wasted his time enough to grab one of the weekly newspapers that were filled with information he really didn't care about.

"Sasuke! Is that article _really_ that interesting?" Ino pouted at him from next to him, hanging onto his arm. "Can't you pay more attention to me?"

Sasuke grimaced as he closed the newspaper and sat up. He grabbed his bag without a word and left the table. As he walked off he could here Sakura walk up to the blonde and yell, "Great job, Ino-pig! You chased him off!"

Tuning out the rest of the fight, he approached his friend who was listening to his Ipod while balancing himself on the rail that overlooked the bottom portion of the cafeteria. He leaned forward on the rail without a word and observed the bumbling mass of students below.

"What's up?" Deidara asked as he slipped a headphone bud out of his ear.

"Nothing much," Sasuke shrugged.

"How was the column today?" Deidara smirked as he eyed the newspaper that was nested under his arm.

"Shut it," Sasuke snapped giving a glare at the blonde.

"Ah, is that how you talk to a friend who does so much for you?" Deidara pouted playfully.

"First, you don't do anything for me, second, stop pouting like, it makes you look like Ino," Sasuke replied.

"I wouldn't say I don't do anything," Deidara shrugged, "I did get you the email address to Honey-chan." The blonde boy waved a paper in the air.

Sasuke snatched and glanced down at it, "I could have gotten it myself you know, it's not that hard since it's open to the general public."

"But you didn't and plus wouldn't it ruin your image?" Deidara grinned as he leapt down from his spot onto solid ground. "So what are you going to say in your email?"

"I never said I would email her," Sasuke replied as he pocketed the paper and they set off for their first class.

"But you will anyways," Deidara sighed. "Wait, how do you know that it's a girl?"

"Trust me, I know these kinds of things," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"I am so pissed right now," Tenten groaned as she slumped down in her seat.

"Okay, I'm going to ask why," Karin said as she busily scribbled down something in her notebook.

"You didn't do your homework," Tenten accused.

"Didn't have time, stupid Suigetsu made me stay through the whole meet," Karin replied not looking up from her homework. "So what's your problem?"

"I got NO sleep last night!" Tenten moaned. "Temari made me stay through the whole tennis match and didn't even let me do my homework. She made me cheer for the rest of the losers on our team."

"See I told you not to join the team with her as captain," Karin commented as she flipped through her book.

"Shut up," Tenten glared. "Anyways let's change the subject."

"Okay," Karin mumbled, pondering a question in her textbook. "How's the column?"

"Fine," Tenten smiled happily. "I'm getting a lot of good questions and I'm having so much fun helping people with their problems."

"You're too nice," Nanami rolled her eyes as she climbed into her seat behind Tenten.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Tenten joked.

"Good morning, Mother," Nanami smirked.

"Again, inside jokes, not funny," Karin commented.

"Maybe if you listened more instead of doing your homework two minutes before class started you would know that that wasn't an inside joke," Nanami retorted.

Karin finally took the time to look up and glare at the pinkhead.

* * *

"Now everyone open a new Word Document," Iruka, the resident computer teacher, ordered.

"Uh! Sensei, my computer froze!" Naruto blurted out as he raised his hand.

"Let me take a look," Iruka sighed.

While the teacher was distracted with the blonde boy, Tenten took the time to check her email. "Hmm, that's interesting I have a new email for Honey-chan," she said in a low voice to Karin and Temari who were seated on either side of her.

"Ooh, what does it say?" Nanami suddenly said from behind her. She enjoyed the questions the most since she apparently took joy out of other people's pain.

"It's not a question," Tenten looked quizzically at the screen.

"That sucks," Nanami pouted.

"Ms. Bella, please take your seat," Iruka caught Nanami off guard as she straightened up, startled.

"Yes, sir!" Nanami smiled nervously before running to her seat.

"Thank you," Iruka sighed before continuing with the lesson.

Tenten zoned out of the lesson as she read the short email.

_Yo, _

_I'm not here asking a question or anything like that. I just wanted to say that I have read some of your responses and I am intrigued._

* * *

"Dude, you've got a reply," Deidara whispered as he looked at Sasuke's screen.

"I think I can see it, but thanks for telling me," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"No problem," Deidara flashed a thumbs up.

"Boys, please stop talking and pay attention!" Iruka ordered before once again continuing with his lecture. Sasuke tuned out said lecture to read the reply.

_Hi,_

_Thank you for the complement, I think. But I have to wander your purpose for writing that email. If you don't mind telling me, who are you?_

_Honey-chan._

"This is going to be fun," Sasuke murmured quietly, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**what did you think? Don't forget to review, thanks~!  
**


	2. Raven

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything!!**

**yay! Thank you, Morgie-Chan for the review! **

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! All advice welcome though~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Raven

"So did you reply to her email?" Deidara asked as he and Sasuke made their way down the hallway after school had finished.

Sasuke nodded, "I hate to admit it, but I think I'm sort of excited to see her next move."

"Ooh, some one's in love," Deidara teased, punching Sasuke lightly on the shoulder.

"The only reason why I am even bothering with this Advice Guru is that I want to know who she is," Sasuke explained. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

The blonde sighed before giving a serious look at his friend, "When you find out who this chick is, will you then at least try to find someone? Look I'm your friend and I don't want you to stay single until you're fifty."

"Fine," Sasuke grunted, irritated (but touched in the inside), "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up too high."

"Thanks, dude." Deidara grinned. "I got to go, can't be late for boxing again. See you later?"

Sasuke nodded again and the blonde ran down the hall. Shaking his head with a smile, he continued his way to the boys locker room where he was greeted by Suigetsu who looked pissed. That added to the fact that he was wearing his swimming wear which totally creeped Sasuke out.

"Sasuke, have you seen Karin? She's bailing out on practice again! I don't think she knows how much this means to us. To ME! I would kick her off the team right now if she wasn't so damn good!" Suigetsu ranted.

"You know that isn't the reason why you put up with her, loverboy," Sasuke smirked as he threw his back pack into his locker and took out his soccer gear.

"I do not like her," Suigetsu crossed his arms, leaning against the lockers.

"You're in denial," a mysterious voice said behind them. Suigetsu fell to floor from surprised.

"Shino, I told you never to do that!" Suigetsu gasped for breath. "Gosh, people these days are so inconsiderate!"

Shino looked at Sasuke for an explanation. "Karin is ditching practice again," Sasuke put bluntly as he slipped on his gym T-shirt.

"Stop telling my problems to the world!" Suigetsu yelled angrily before stomping off.

Sasuke sighed before he shut his locker, wondering why he had such friends. He grabbed his cleats and made his way to the exit to the fields where he sat down on the concrete and put on his shoes. With that done, he jogged up to where his team was supposed to be practicing. Alas, again he was early so no one was to be seen. No one was there except their coach who was sitting on a bench and reading a small orange book.

Sighing once more, Sasuke slipped out his cell phone out of his short's pocket. He wasn't supposed to have it with him during practice so it wouldn't drop and break. But then again he was careful so it didn't really matter. Successfully connecting to the internet (the school insisted that every inch of its property have free Wifi for the staff and students) he was pleased to see a new email.

_Dear Raven-san,_

_I'm not really the type of person to give my name to some random person. Hah, guess that makes us similar in one way! :)Anyways, I'll tell you about me on one condition: you tell me something about you._

_KaY? –Honey-chan._

"Buchou," a deep, bored voice broke him out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked up to see a pair of tired eyes looking at him.

Trying to shield his surprise (to keep his image intact), Sasuke smirked as he slipped the phone back in his pocket, "Shikamaru, you're on time today."

"Yeah, well, I was kicked out of the student lounge," Shikamaru replied with a hint of disgust. "Apparently, 'Reading club' needs the space today." With that, he lazily jogged over to his normal 'stretching spot' which was also where he took his naps during practice.

Looking around, Sasuke realized that most of the team had come already and were chatting amongst themselves. Thinking that it was time to start, he began, "Okay everyone, start your warm-ups then 10 laps around the field." A bunch of moans were heard. "Sorry, make that 20 laps."

* * *

Tenten stared at the match going on in front of her between her captain, Temari, and some other girl from the team. She sighed in boredom and went straight to day dreaming. Soon her thoughts became the last email she got from her mystery emailer.

_Actually I do mind, but I want to find out who you are. Tell me who you are. Or how about you tell me more about yourself so I can figure out who you are?_

_You can call me 'Raven' from now if it pleases you._

"I wonder what that meant," Tenten muttered out loud. Suddenly a soccer ball hit her in the head, breaking her out of her thought. "Holy mamma jamma! Who the heck kicked that!" She yelled, standing up.

"Sorry about that," she turned around to see a raven haired boy walking up to her.

"It's okay," Tenten replied, calmly, handing him the soccer ball.

"YO! Sasuke, don't go maiming my star tennis player!" Temari bellowed, pausing her match.

"It wasn't me, it was your brother," Sasuke replied before walking away.

"I'll deal with him later," Temari narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the tennis ball and racket.

"Hey, don't maim my players," Sasuke called, without turning around.

"I won't make any promises," Temari sneered back before turning back to her match like nothing happened. Tenten, on the other hand was slightly intrigued, "Tema-chan, what's the 411 on your deal with Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked as she leaned against the railing of the tennis court.

"I just don't like people like that," Temari shrugged, hitting a backhand.

"People like what?" Tenten asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, stuck up, think they better than everyone else, smart know-it-all, sarcastic ," Temari listed as she won the point.

"But that's most of the qualities that my older brother has and you love him," Tenten smirked evilly. Temari looked seriously pissed as she threw the tennis ball at the brunette.

"That's it, 30 laps now!" The blonde yelled.

Tenten pouted, "You're so mean, Tema-chan."


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**To anyone who reads this fic, enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crush

"How was soccer practice?" Tenten asked with a grin as she threw her back pack into the back of her brother's car and got in.

"Tiring," Shikamaru yawned, closing his door and turning on the car.

"That's all you have to say?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, strapping on her seatbelt.

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled out of his parking space, "How was your day?"

"I got a strange but interesting email today," Tenten recounted, staring out of the window.

"For Honey-chan?" Shikamaru guessed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a question. The guy said he wanted to know who I am," Tenten replied, turning to see her twin's expression. He looked thoughtful as he took a turn. "So, erm, what do you think?"

"Either he's a stalker or he's a big fan of your advice column," Shikamaru reasoned as he took a turn.

"Yeah, but now he's got me interested on who he is," Tenten confessed. "If it even is a guy!"

* * *

When they finally got home, Tenten rushed to her room and grabbed her laptop. Checking her email, she saw his reply.

_Fine. I'm okay with that. _

_Raven-san? What's with the honorific?_

The second line made Tenten giggle but she smirked suddenly as she realized something from all his short emails. "So he's not much of a talker," she pondered. Her smirk fell and a frown graced her lips. "That's narrows it down by so much." She muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, you got another reply," Deidara said as he stared at Sasuke's computer's screen.

Sasuke, who was lying down on his bed, yanked his earphones out of his head and glared at the blonde, "Why are you checking my email?"

Deidara ignored the question and read the email out, "_ 'So where should I start? Well, I have a lazy brother who has absolutely no life and doesn't want one. My dad just as bad maybe even worse. I guess my mother's the only sane one in our family but she's complains about everything we do'"_

"That's it?" Sasuke asked, Deidara nodded.

"So you gonna reply?" Deidara asked as he was pushed out of the computer chair and Sasuke too his place and began typing furiously. "I'll take that as a yes."

Five minutes later, Sasuke stood and stretched, "Done, let's go get something to eat."

"From your kitchen?" Deidara scrambled up and dusted himself off.

"Nah, mom's on another business trip and Itachi can't cook to save his life," Sasuke said.

"Let's go to the Mall Food Court," Deidara suggested. When Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, he explained, "There's this cool shirt I need to buy."

"You sound like a girl," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Dude, are you done shopping?" Sasuke questioned as he watched Deidara emerge from the store after almost twenty minutes of waiting. The blonde was holding a big shopping bag full of items and was slipping his wallet back into his pocket.

"Jeez, I wasn't in there for that long," Deidara rolled his eyes. "Now let's go get something to eat." Suddenly he paused and pulled Sasuke behind a over large plant.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded calmly.

"Look over there," Deidara whispered pointed towards a group of girls. Sasuke looked carefully and realized that he knew most if not all of them.

"So, what?" the raven haired boy asked, glancing at his friend.

"It's her, dammit!" Deidara screamed in a hushed voice. "I can't risk going out there unless she leaves! Who knows what might happen if I did!"

Sasuke sighed but agreed to stay in the uncomfortable hiding position till the group of girls had passed. He understood his friend's action and how he didn't want his crush to see him do something embarrassing by chance. As he watched them walk by, he eyes caught sight of a brunette. As she turned her head to talk to one of her friends, he recognized her. Tenten. But the weird thing was her hair wasn't in the normal buns it was usually in. Instead it was flowing below her shoulders, bouncing as she walked.

Taking out his phone, he took a quick photo of the scene as he always did when something intrigued him. He ignored the blonde boy next to him who was staring at him quizzically.

* * *

Kanami sighed as she watched Deidara grab a raven haired boy and duck behind a plant. "Boys," She muttered under her breath disapprovingly.

"Don't get me even started on that subject!" Tenten ranted which forced Kanami to switch her attention back to the group's conversation. "By today's end, I swear I will wish that I wouldn't have to see one ever again!"

"Aww, Tennie, did you have a bad day?" Junko teased playfully, earning giggles from everyone else.

"Yes," Tenten pouted, and then she brightened up. "Hey do girls know any guys who keep to themselves?"

"There are like tons of guys like that in our school, Tenten," Temari offered.

"That's just great," Tenten's shoulders drooped.

"Wait, is this about that email you got?" Karin suddenly realized. Tenten nodded sullenly. "Ten, you can't assume that he's reserved just by the length of his emails."

"But," Midori cut in, "It is a good assumption to work on. But you need more details."

"Well, I told him about myself, I'm just waiting for his reply, and then I can try to single some people out," Tenten explained.

"Don't worry, Tenten, we'll help you out," Nanami grinned as she put her hand in an assuring gesture on Tenten's shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," Tenten smiled at her friends.

"Don't worry we know," Temari and Karin grinned making the rest of the girls laugh at their 'narcissism'.

As she laughed, Kanami could help but wonder what had happened to Deidara and the raven haired boy he was with.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, and remember advice always welcome!**


End file.
